


Welcome to Pine Cliff

by bees and more than bees (Crowleyfornia_Girls)



Series: WTNV Fictober [3]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: M/M, Pine Cliff, Wtnv fictober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 17:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4928614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowleyfornia_Girls/pseuds/bees%20and%20more%20than%20bees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Walterino moves to Pine Cliff to escape a criminal record and a bad reputation. He did not ask for /this/.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to Pine Cliff

**Author's Note:**

> This is for WTNV Fictober, Day 3: Write an OC, however you'd like

“ _A new man came in to town to-day. Who is he? What does he want? Why his perfect, beautiful smile? He says he is a dentist. Ugh.”_

Walterino frowns at the radio in the corner of his new office and tries to turn it off again. There’s a moment of silence and he thinks hes got it, then a low static sound and the voice comes back on the radio- this time fawning over his appearance instead of criticizing his job.

At first, Walterino blushes, and maybe even smiles a bit- though he’ll never admit it. No-one had ever spoken about him like that before. His eyes were always too dull a grey, the lighter patches on his skin were always too unseemly and distracting, his hair was always too long. Then he remembered the whole town could probably hear this, considering his experience with the radio that had given him no choice.

He stands quickly, papers flying everywhere. This was not happening- especially not on his first day here. Pine Cliff was supposed to be a fresh start, and he wanted to keep his profile low. He wasn’t going to let some radio show ruin that.

The radio station isn’t hard to find- it’s right in the centre of town, and Walterino storms in, ignoring an intern trying to get him to stop as he opens the studio door and steps inside.

The man inside the studio doesn’t seem to notice, or if he does, he gives no indication of it- he’s wrapped up in his broadcast, telling a news story that makes no sense whatsoever to Walterino, but from where he’s standing, he examines what’s on the man’s desk- a dentist should always be observant, it’s the first thing a dentist should be. His desk is littered with coffee cups that at first glance look like they could be from Starbucks, until he notices tentacles extending from the logo, there’s also a framed picture of the man, though he can’t really make out what he looks like from this angle, and a name plate reading  _Degory Khúc._

“And now, the Weather!” Degory says cheerfully, flipping a switch that turns off his broadcast as a classical music track begins to play. Degory takes off his headphones and turns to the door like he’s expecting someone to be there, someone who is not Walterino, and all at once Walterio is met with three green, green,  _green_  eyes and  very small, shy “ _Hello_ …”


End file.
